


dare

by hanjisungs (parkwoojins)



Series: stray kids oneshots [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, seungjin centric, the other ships are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkwoojins/pseuds/hanjisungs
Summary: “You’re ridiculous Hyunjin.”“Only for you babe.”





	dare

**Author's Note:**

> look @ me back w another shitty fic !! i really had no idea what to title the fic or what to put as the summary ,,
> 
> this is cliche as fuck and pls ,, excuse my amateur writing for one of the part there its literally the first time I’ve ever written it
> 
> this sucks bc it was another 2am idea written in a span of 2 days 
> 
> also pls ignore any typos or gramatical errors tks
> 
> their names when texting!!
> 
> clingy hyung - chan  
> woojinnie hyung - woojin  
> minhoe hyung - minho  
> binnie hyung - changbin  
> hyunjin/me - hyunjin  
> platonic soulmate - jisung  
> walking disaster - felix  
> seungmin/me - seungmin  
> satans spawn - jeongin
> 
> enjoy!

“Come on, we’ll give you a hundred dollars each if you go over, ask Seungmin out, and date him for at least a month.” The target of their dare – or rather, Hyunjin, stared at them in disbelief. “You’re giving me $100 each, just to walk over there and ask Seungmin out and date him for a month. You’re serious.”

 

He watched as they nodded, glancing at each other as if they had an inside joke Hyunjin didn’t know about. “That’s all I have to do to get $400?” Jisung rolled his eyes, “You don’t even know if Seungmin’s going to say yes how can you be so sure you’re going to get that $400?” “Don’t underestimate me Jisung, just get your money ready in a month.” 

 

They watched as Hyunjin stood up, grabbing his bag, making his way over to Seungmin’s table that he shared with Woojin, Felix and Jeongin, all while letting a smirk make its way onto his face. He sat himself down right next to Seungmin, too close for people who were meeting for the first time ever, catching the boy’s (and maybe just about everyone in the lunchroom) attention.

**  
****  
** “Hey cutie wanna go get lunch with me today?” Saying Seungmin was rendered speechless was an understatement, he stared at Hyunjin in disbelief, before shifting his eyes and looking at something behind Hyunjin. “Did they dare you to do this?” 

 

Hyunjin stared at the boy sitting next to him, “Yeah, uh how did you know?” The other boy continued asking questions as if Hyunjin never answered any of them, “How much?” “$100.” “$100 each?” He nodded, they had 0 confidence in him being able to ask Seungmin out – or rather were sure that Seungmin would say no.

 

“Okay I’ll do it, but when they pay you give me a portion of the money. Like $150 or something.” He was shocked that Seungmin had even agreed, “Woah really? I mean, oh my god sure.” Seungmin nodded before linking arms with him and walking out of the lunch room to their next class, all while making sure that they were in clear view of Hyunjin’s friends.    
  


**  
** ࿐

  
  


Their lunch had gone well, or at least Hyunjin thought it did, considering the fact that they were sitting in some adorable cafe which Seungmin brought him to. He understood why it was the other’s favourite cafe, not only was the food amazing, but the atmosphere was calming. Not to mention, the cafe was full of cute things, clearly matching Seungmin’s personality.

 

He turned his attention back on the boy sitting across from him. “I mean yeah I kinda like studying. It’s weird.” The younger shrugged, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. Hyunjin could feel himself softening as he spent more time with Seungmin, his bad boy facade gone with the wind. “It’s not weird. Honestly you’re different from people and – I don’t know, I guess I like it.”

 

Seungmin laughed softly, “Who knew the resident bad boy of the school was such a softie.” Hyunjin gasped, kicking the other boy’s leg lightly, “Excuse you, who said I’m soft.” He watched as Seungmin scoffed, “Hyunjin you’re wearing a oversized baby pink hoodie and you’re hugging a duck plushie that’s half your size.”

 

Hyunjin couldn’t argue, “Well maybe you’re the one bringing out the soft side in me.” “Wow Hyunjin, falling for me already? Also your bad boy act is thrown away once again, who knew you were such a sap.” “Maybe I’ve already fallen for you, you never know.” He threw in an exaggerated wink, both boys staring at each other before bursting into laughter.

 

“You’re ridiculous Hyunjin.” “Only for you babe.” 

  
  


࿐

  
  


“Trust me Seungmin you’ll love them. They’re kinda annoying at times but they mean no harm.” Hyunjin whined latching onto Seungmin’s arm, pleading the boy to meet his friends. “Okay fine whatever. Are we supposed to act like you don’t know I know it’s a dare?”

 

“Yeah, I need that money so we’re not telling them.” “Sure, then when are we meeting them?” “Right now.” He pointed to the group of boys headed their way. The only person Seungmin recognised was Changbin, the boy Felix was always talking about. Why he even felt nervous he didn’t know, “Why the fuck do I feel like I’m going to be meeting your parents for the first time.”

 

“I mean, they’re practically my parents, especially Chan hyung good god he’s like a helicopter parent.” He shut up the second they were within earshot, and they sat down around the table, introducing themselves before Jisung went straight to the point about what he was there to talk about. 

 

“So you’re the famous Seungmin that Hyunjin never shuts up about.” Seungmin eyed Hyunjin, who was now smacking Jisung on the head. “Yeah I am, wow I never knew Hyunjin even talked about me.” He heard someone next to him scoff – it was Chan, “Talks about you? I don’t think he’s ever gone 5 minutes without talking about you. And to think you guys just met last week.”

 

Hyunjin groaned, trying to become one with the chair and just disappear from this gathering or whatever the fuck it even was. Interrogation? “You see this is why I didn’t want to bring Seungmin to meet you in the first place, you all are embarrassing.” “Hyunjin we’re just stating the facts, if you didn’t do all of that you wouldn’t be embarrassed now.”

 

They spent the next hour getting to know each other (more like Jisung, Minho, Changbin and Chan just embarrassing Hyunjin) and Seungmin realized that he actually really enjoyed the company of the other 5 boys, but had to cut the time short.

 

He sat up, sighing while locking his phone, “As much as I want to stay and continue chatting, I need to go – emergency in our dorm.” He could see alarm bells ringing in Chan’s head, his protective side showing. “What happened? Is anyone hurt? Do you need me to call an ambulance?” He shook his head, “Calm down Chan hyung, it’s probably just something about Felix.  _ Again _ .”

 

Seungmin looked across the table at Changbin, the older was clearly struggling not to ask what had happened, rolling his eyes, “His dumb ass probably broke the stairs or broke a fridge again.” He watched as their shocked expressions turned into puzzled ones – it was everyone’s reaction to hearing it for the first time, “How the fuck do you even break the stairs?” “I really don’t know and I’d rather not know. I’ll give u his number Changbin hyung, you go ask him yourself.” 

 

Felix would probably kill him for giving out his number to his crush of 3 years but Seungmin couldn’t care less. He’d had enough of Felix whining about how Changbin would never notice him when it was obvious that the other was just as smitten with him. “Changbin hyung please text Felix, like, actually do it or I’ll throw him down the building the next time he whines to any of us about you.”

  
  


࿐

  
  


Seungmin stood outside Hyunjin’s classroom, waiting for the other to come out so they could quickly get back and start studying, only to be met with him carrying a pile of letters – love letters to be exact. “Again?” Hyunjin sighed, nodding, dumping them into his bag and grabbing Seungmin’s hand, making his way to his dorm. 

 

“Not only that but 5 girls came up to me trying to flirt with me again, as if we haven’t made it clear enough that we’re dating.” Seungmin rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath, “Maybe not clear enough.” “What?” “Nothing, just continue.” He listened on as Hyunjin told him about his day, something about him having some new weird substitute teacher who apparently loves peanut butter on corn. 

 

In no time they were back at the dorm, Hyunjin making his way to his room and Seungmin flopping down on the couch. “Why do you hate it anyway?” “Hate what?” “People giving me love letters and flirting with me.” Seungmin stared at him in disbelief. “You’re really asking me that? Hyunjin we’re dating.” He watched as Hyunjin shrugged, placing the letters onto the huge pile in the corner of his room, “Yeah but it’s just a dare.” “Still.” “Okay fine whatever, I’m gay anyway.”

 

He made his way to the couch, flinging himself down next to Seungmin – and it was clear that the other boy was annoyed. He sighed, wrapping his arms around Seungmin’s waist and leaning on the boy’s shoulder. “Seungminnie are you mad?” After a minute of silence it was clear that yes, Seungmin was mad at him.

 

“Okay fine I’ll put tape over the locker hole and cover my desk with a tarp so no one can leave letters. And I’ll tell anyone who tries to flirt with me that I’m dating the amazing and adorable Kim Seungmin alright?” He looked at the other boy, and it was clear that he was holding back a smile. “You’re a dork Hwang Hyunjin.” “Yeah but I’m your dork.”

  
  


࿐

  
  


You’d think that after Hyunjin actually did what he said he’d do that the love letters and flirting would stop but no, people were really persistent and also not convinced that Seungmin and Hyunjin were actually dating. 

 

It was expected since the first time anyone had seen them talk was in the lunchroom only 2 weeks ago. But Seungmin had a plan that he knew would get all of them to stop since using words weren’t enough to deter them. 

  
  


**_seungmin:_ **

 

_ hey hyunjin meet me outside my classroom when you’re done w class _

 

**_hyunjin:_ **

 

_ sure see you! _

  
  


To say that Hyunjin brisk walked over is an understatement. He practically ran out of class towards Seungmin’s classroom, a smile making its way onto his face upon seeing the other boy. “Hey I’m here what do you n-” He gets cut off by Seungmin pulling him closer by his collar and literally smashing their lips together.

 

Hyunjin’s eyes widen from the sudden contact but then flutters close, he can feel Seungmin’s grip on his collar loosening and in an instant his hand is on the back of Seungmin’s neck, pulling him closer. He’d expected that to be all but of course, Seungmin was full of surprises. 

 

He bit down on Hyunjin’s lower lip – earning a gasp from the older. He could feel Seungmin smirk into the kiss before slipping his tongue into Hyunjin mouth, leaving the other shocked and it continues for a while until Seungmin finally pulls away, both of them panting and looking flushed.

 

Hyunjin stood frozen, meanwhile Seungmin side eyed the girls standing in the corridor – or rather everyone who was staring at them in shock before grabbing Hyunjin’s hand and walking away. Hyunjin let himself be pulled by the younger to the lunch room, still in a daze.   


  
“What was that Seungmin?” “What? I can’t kiss my boyfriend when I want to?” Hyunjin stared at him, “Kiss? Seungmin that was a heavy makeout session right in the center of our school hallway.” Seungmin smirked cornering Hyunjin into a wall, “But you can’t deny that you liked it.”   


  
Hyunjin’s breath hitched, he could feel Seungmin’s lips brushing his and his eyes fluttered close. He felt a gust of wind and opened his eyes only to see the other gone, leaving him standing in an empty hallway by himself. He felt his phone buzz, slowly taking it out, still not being able to process what just happened. 

  
  


**3racha & the hoes**

  
  


**_minhoe hyung:_ **

 

_ [ sent a video ] _

 

_ what the fuck hyunjin _

  
  


**_platonic soulmate:_ **

 

_ good god i agree  _

 

_ what the fuck hyunjin _

  
  


**_binnie hyung:_ **

 

_ what the fuck hyunjin (3) _

  
  


**_clingy hyung:_ **

 

_ what the fuck hyunjin (4) _

 

**_me:_ **

 

_ what the fuck hyunjin (5) _

 

**_minhoe hyung:_ **

 

_ why the hell are you asking yourself that _

 

**_me:_ **

 

_ maybe because i have absolutely no idea what the fuck just happened either _

  
  


**_platonic soulmate:_ **

 

_ your fake boyfriend just fucking made out with you in the middle of the school hallway holy shit _

  
  


**_binnie hyung:_ **

 

_ he is one brave boy  _

  
  


**_minhoe hyung:_ **

 

_ yeah no shit _

 

_ lol also _

 

_ you looked real stupid at the end hyunjin _

  
  


**_me:_ **

 

_ shut up hyung if that happened to you you’d have acted the same way _

  
  


**_clingy hyung:_ **

 

_ it looked like you enjoyed it though _

  
  


**_me:_ **

 

_ chan hyung do me a favour and shut up _

  
  


**_clingy hyung:_ **

 

_ fine grumpy pants _

  
  


**_platonic soulmate:_ **

 

_ are you falling for him _

 

_ i mean he’s cute i understand why you would _

  
  


**_me:_ **

 

_ i don’t know??  _

 

_ also your boyfriend is literally in the chat wtf jisung _

  
  


**_platonic soulmate:_ **

 

_ i’m just calling seungmin cute  _

 

_ what’s minho hyung gonna do  _

 

_ sue me? _

 

_ ok i’m joking minho hyung i love u _

 

_ and seungmin’s not my type anyway _

 

_ he’s also probably as whipped as you are for him  _

 

_ why isn’t anyone answering  _

 

_ hello i look like an idiot talking to myself _

  
  


**_binnie hyung:_ **

 

_ you are a fucking idiot now can you shut up we’re in class _

  
  


**_platonic soulmate:_ **

 

_ oh right, i probably should get to mine too i’m like ,, late  _

  
  


࿐

  
  


**bros b4 hoes**

  
  


**_walking disaster:_ **

 

_ WHAT THE FUCKADJFNDAJFNA _

 

_ KIMSE UNGMIN HAHDFAB _

 

_ WTF WAS AHTA _

  
  


**_satans spawn:_ **

 

_ english pls felix hyung _

 

_ we don’t speak whatever language you’re speaking _

  
  


**_walking disaster:_ **

 

_ DID YALL SEE THAT FUCKING VIDEO OH MY GOD  _

 

_ SEUNGMIN YOU’RE A FUCKING LEGEND _

  
  


**_woojinnie hyung:_ **

 

_ what video _

 

_ oh no what did you do now seungmin did u get into trouble again _

 

**_me:_ **

 

_ again???? it was felix’s fault the last time _

 

**_walking disaster:_ **

 

_ [ sent a video ] _

 

**_me:_ **

 

_ what the fuck _

 

**_satans spawn:_ **

 

_ what the fuck (2) _

  
  


**_woojinnie hyung:_ **

 

_ what the fuck (3) _

  
  


**_walking disaster:_ **

 

_ what the fuck is right _

 

_ who are you and what did you do to our seungmin _

 

_ bc the seungmin we know is a shy boy who would never do anything like this  _

 

_ GIVE HIM BACK _

 

**_me:_ **

 

_ felix can you  _

 

_ stop being so dramatic wtf _

 

_ also i did that so those girls would stop sending him love letters and flirting with him _

  
  


**_satans spawn:_ **

 

_ isn’t it just a dare though _

 

_ why’re you so invested in it _

 

_ oh my god _

 

_ do you actually like him _

  
  


**_me:_ **

 

_ no jeongin i just go around kissing random guys i don’t actually like _

 

_ no shit i like him have you seen him _

 

_ and have u seen the way he acts _

 

_ he’s so fucking adorable  _

 

  
**_walking disaster:_ **

 

_ i mean yeah he’s cute but have you seen changbin hyung? _

 

_ also i do not appreciate the fact that you gave him my number AND told him about the dumb things i’ve done _

  
  


**_me:_ **

 

_ i also told him that if i heard you whining about him one more time i would throw you down a building  _

 

_ just be happy you have his number and you guys are talking  _

  
  


**_satans spawn:_ **

 

_ what about hyunjin  _

 

_ does he like you too? _

  
  


**_me:_ **

 

_ that’s hyunjin hyung to you _

 

_ and how would i know  _

 

_ i mean i’m pretty sure it’s just a joke to him since it’s a dare  _

 

_ at least that’s what he said before ‘its just a dare’ _

 

_ besides i guess it doesn’t really matter ??  _

 

_ no one takes anything seriously with me anyway  _

  
  


**_walking disaster:_ **

 

_ seungmin )-: _

  
  


**_me:_ **

 

_ i’m fine felix, stop with the sad face  _

  
  


**_woojinnie hyung:_ **

 

_ seungmin we just don’t want you to get hurt _

 

_ again _

  
  


**_walking disaster:_ **

 

_ yeah same _

  
  


**_me:_ **

 

_ i’ll be fine don’t worry about me _

 

_ and yes jeongin i see you typing you guys will be the first ones i come to if i feel sad _

  
  


**_satans spawn:_ **

 

_ glad you know what i want to say _

  
  


**_walking disaster:_ **

 

_ first ones?? seungmin you ass we should be the only ones you come to if you feel sad _

 

_ no one knows you like we do so absolutely no going to anyone else if ur sad !! bros b4 hoes ok pls remember that _

 

_ and i swear to god you let mr hwang hyunjin know that i don’t give a fuck who he is, even if this is a dare, if he hurts you i’ll beat his ass and throw him down into a ditch _

 

**_me:_ **

 

_ you’re being dramatic as fuck again felix _

 

_ but thank you ,, _

 

_ and yes i know same goes to all of u ok _

  
  


࿐

  
  


“Jisung. I’m going to need you to like, actually be serious for once okay.” Hyunjin finally spoke up after staring at the floor for an hour, shocking Jisung who was dozing off. “Huh? Yeah of course what’s up.” “I think I like Seungmin.” He waited for the other boy to say something, and looked at him after a minute of silence, only to be met with Jisung’s expectant face, “Yeah and?”

 

“What do you mean  _ and _ . Aren’t you even shocked that I like him?” He shrugged, walking over to Hyunjin’s bed, sitting down. “I mean, it doesn’t take rocket science to figure that out. It’s really obvious. Like really really obvious. Like more obvious than Changbin hyung’s crush on Felix.” Hyunjin rolled his eyes, “I get it Jisung. But like what do I do? I want to date him for real and not as a dare but what if he doesn’t like me back?”

 

He felt a slap on his arm and turned to face Jisung, hitting him back. The other had a look of disbelief on his face, “Hyunjin are you like, stupid or something?” “Jisung shut up.” “He kissed – no he fucking made out with you in the middle of the school hallway, I’m pretty damn sure he likes you too.” Hyunjin sighed, letting himself fall back on his bed, “Yeah but I’m pretty sure that it was just to get those girls to stop flirting with me and giving me love letters.”

 

“Okay but seriously Hyunjin, he could’ve just told them off himself but no, he didn’t chose that. Also I don’t know him well but I’m pretty sure Seungmin isn’t the type to just kiss some random boy he met 2 weeks ago if he doesn’t actually like him.” He rolled his eyes when he heard silence from the other, “Who cares anyway, just spend the next 2 weeks trying to get him to fall in love with you or something.”

 

“Thanks Jisung. For this talk, and for being here for me, and for actually being serious for once.” “You’re welcome, but don’t get soft and sappy on me or we’re never doing this again.” The older of the two scoffed, kicking Jisung off the bed, “Yeah yeah whatever, now shoo, I think Minho hyung’s calling you or something.”

 

Jisung ran out of the room, popping his head back in again after a second, “Hey if you need to have a heart to heart talk again I’m here whenever okay.” Hyunjin smiled, Jisung could be loud and annoying at times but he was a good friend, “Yeah I know, same to you too yeah? And don’t you dare call me a sap again.” 

 

  
࿐

  
  


The next 2 weeks passed by in a blur, both boys slowly falling for each other more and more. It was clear on both sides that whether it was a dare or not, they actually cared and liked each other (but the only people who couldn’t see it were the two of them themselves).

 

And Hyunjin honestly wishes that the month never ended, but a month is a month and within no time Seungmin’s asking him if the dare is over. To which he had to say yes, pass Seungmin his share of the money, and watch as the boy he fell in love with in a month wave goodbye and walk away.

 

“Hyunjin why didn’t you just tell him you actually like him.” He sighed, not bothering to look up at the person who was now standing in front of him. “Chan hyung I still don’t know if he likes me back I can’t just tell him I like him and expect him to like me back and date me.” 

 

He could tell Chan was rolling his eyes before sitting down next to him on the bench, “Hyunjin I know you probably don’t think he likes you back but we can see how much you two care about each other from our point of view and trust me, I’m almost a hundred percent sure that he likes you back.”

 

“But, how do I tell him I like him and I actually want to date him for real?” He felt Chan pulling him up and slinging an arm around his shoulder, “That’s the question we’ve been waiting for, let’s go.” 

  
  


࿐

  
  


“Are you sure it’s going to work?” He could see Jisung holding back and trying not to strangle him across the table. “Hyunjin, you ask us that question one more fucking time and I’ll walk over there and do it myself. And I know you won’t like that.”

 

He sighed, flipping Jisung off before standing up and walking over – with the other 4 in tow, sitting himself down next to Seungmin, leaving no space between them, but no one was complaining. “Hey cutie wanna go get lunch with me today?” 

 

Seungmin stared at him in disbelief, looking at the 4 boys behind him. “Are you serious. This again? How much are they paying you this time?” He shook his head, “I’m doing this on my own will. Because honestly after that month of fake dating, I wasn’t able to get you out of my head and, I think I’ve fallen for you. Fallen hard.” 

 

Everybody (or rather the other 7 boys) watched as a soft smile made its way onto Seungmin’s face, “Sure, and I could say the same.” Before they had any time to be lost in their own world they heard a loud whoop from behind Hyunjin and turned to look, only to see Jisung and Felix running around the lunch room like lunatics shouting ‘They’re dating for real!’ 

**  
** Hyunjin rolled his eyes, throwing a fork at Jisung, which hit Felix instead, earning him a offended look from the boy. “We’re not dating yet you dimwits.” Wrong choice of words he used. The two started screeching while hugging each other and jumping up and down, “He said  _ yet, _ meaning it’ll happen one day!”

 

“Good god they’re unbelievable.” He felt someone pat his shoulder, “The only bad thing that came out from this is that Felix and Jisung are friends now and we’ll never have peace and quiet.” He nodded, looking around the table at his new and old friends. “I wouldn’t exchange this for the world though. Thank god for that dare or I’d never have met someone as amazing as you.”

 

“Sap.” Hyunjin groaned, “Jisung you’re ruining my moment with Seungmin, let me be sappy for once god damn.” He stood up, chasing the screaming boy out of the lunch room, coming back in minutes later, holding him in a headlock. 

  
  


࿐

  
  


(“No I’m not going to share a room with Jisung and Felix. Are you _trying_ to kill me hyung?” Hyunjin stared at Chan, deadpanned. The older shook his head, “Then who do you want to room with? There’s only 4 rooms and 9 of us.” They’d all finally graduated and decided to move in together, buying a house near the college they all attended. 

 

“Seungmin, who else? You, Woojin hyung and Jeongin already took a room, Jisung and Felix took another, Minho hyung and Changbin hyung took the other one so just let me room with Seungmin!” 

 

Chan lifted his hands in surrender, “You know what. Fine, I don’t care. As long as you don’t break anything in the house I don’t care. But break something and you’re rooming with Jisung and Felix.” Hyunjin jumped onto Chan hugging him tightly, mumbling a ‘Thanks hyung you’re the best!’ before running off to find Seungmin.

 

He let out a loud sigh, lying down on the couch. Living with Jisung, Changbin, Minho and Hyunjin before was a pain in the ass, now he had to deal with Felix and Jeongin as well. He felt someone place a hand on his shoulder and looked up only to see Woojin smiling in pity, “Hey, it’s gonna be tiring living with them huh?”

 

He groaned, “God you have no idea. Felix and Jisung by themselves are tough to handle. Imagine them as a duo.” “Don’t worry, you have me, we’ll deal with their troublemaking idiotic selves together.” He looked at the boy sitting next to him and smiled, choosing to living together would be a headache, but having him around just made everything a bit more bearable.) 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi i’m sorry that sucked but hope u liked it!!
> 
> do leave kudos and comments on how i can improve!!
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ftkimseungmin) ♡


End file.
